Hamilton Lodge and Resort
Hamilton Lodge and Resort Owner: Young Justice Designation: Secret Headquarters Affiliation: Young Justice First Appearance: Young Justice #19 (2000) Brief: The Hamilton Lodge and Resort is a bankrupt resort hotel located within the Catskill Mountains, north-northwest of New York City, USA. Falling into receivership, the resort was bought by Wayne Enterprises and used as the second headquarters of the Young Justice hero group. History: Already suffering from bad publicity as "hostile youths", when the Secret Sanctuary was damaged due to an attack orchestrated by The Agenda, the Young Justice team opted to avoid the Justice League and lie low; retreating to Cassandra Sandsmark's house in Gateway City to reconvene and find a new location from which to continue operations. Spying the group while investigating the damaged headquarters, Batman (Bruce Wayne) convinced the Justice League to let the group sort out their own problems and secretly had Oracle direct Robin (Timothy Drake) to the resort as a potential location for the group to reside within. However, the resort's location was leaked to the team Old Justice (who sought to disband Young Justice) by Match (who was posing as Superboy in the team). After brief confrontation, the younger team managed to convince the senior team that they were altruistic and held an interview with CDTV reporter Ace Atchinson at the hotel to explain their side of the past events that have labeled them as "hostile youths". Following the "Sins of Youth" incident, the team remained at the resort to rest while a temporary replacement Young Justice team operated from the Secret Sanctuary. However, while the team soon returned to active duty, they remained at the resort. After several adventures and the Imperiex War, Red Tornado had Snapper Carr act as a supervisor for the team; who took to updating the resort's facilities and installing a new monitor computer system. Following the death of Empress (Anita Fite)'s father, the team amassed a small army of teen heroes at the resort as part of an attack force to invade Zandia and stop Agua Sin Gaaz. During a time when the team needed a source of revenue to keep the resort functioning, Ace Atchinson arrived to suggest that the team hosts a reality television series within the resort. Dubbed "Super Vision", the reality show was produced by CDtv and was intended to last for a month, however, the show was shut down after the producers released a website with a 24/7 feed of the resort; greatly risking the team's security. Looking for other financial sources, the team answered an offer from the Optitron Corp conglomerate, however, the meeting resulted in the team confronting a Superman robot alongside The Titans, which resulted in the deaths of Omen and Donna Troy. Fed up with their own ineptitude, the Young Justice group disbanded and the resort was decommissioned as a headquarters. File:HamiltonLodge1.png File:HamiltonLodge2.png File:HamiltonLodge3.png File:HamiltonLodge4.png File:HamiltonLodge5.png File:HamiltonLodge6.png File:HamiltonLodge7.png File:HamiltonLodge8.png File:HamiltonLodge9.png File:HamiltonLodge10.png File:HamiltonLodge11.png File:HamiltonLodge12.png File:HamiltonLodge13.png File:HamiltonLodge14.png File:HamiltonLodge15.png File:EliasSchool13.png File:HamiltonLodge17.png File:HamiltonLodge18.png File:HamiltonLodge19.png File:HamiltonLodge20.png File:HamiltonLodge21.png File:HamiltonLodge22.png File:HamiltonLodge23.png File:HamiltonLodge24.png File:HamiltonLodge25.png File:HamiltonLodge26.png File:HamiltonLodge27.png File:HamiltonLodge28.png File:HamiltonLodge29.png File:HamiltonLodge30.png File:HamiltonLodge31.png File:HamiltonLodge32.png File:HamiltonLodge33.png File:HamiltonLodge34.png File:HamiltonLodge35.png File:HamiltonLodge36.png Trivia *The hotel used to be Doiby Diggle's favorite resort "back in the day". Referring to it as the "Concordia Resort". *The team received a space ship as a present from saving the Sheik Ali Ben Styne, the ship is usually parked outside the resort. Location Databank Category:Locations